The Assassination of The Coward Kev Chabot by the NHL Board
After whoring out the Ice Hockey board by posting it on the POTD board and spamming it on the NHL Board, together with being a faggot and marking topic after topic and getting several users banned and warned, Kev Chabot was on his way out. He lost anything he had once had on the NHL Board and quickly thereafter received arguably the greatest absolute rapage ever witnessed on the NHL Board/Ice Hockey, something this page discuses in great detail below. Sometime after becoming the main enemy of the NHL Board, Kev Chabot originally created a topic stating, "My middle initial is F." Sometime later, TurismoFan made his own topic as well ("My middle initial is S"), and afterwards during a convo with Rich (RCMP486) and Andrew (Conquerer) late at night, it was realized that more could be done with this. http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/stf.jpg http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/fbomb.jpg http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/ttfu.jpg http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/ifyoucouldputyour.jpg http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/lolpen.jpg After messing around for a while, Andrew and Rich discovered there were already a bunch of topics that had some of the letters of Kev Chabot's name and more topics were created. Something great was in the making. While these topics were being created, but delayed slightly due to topic flooding restrictions, Dan (CaoCao) caught on and was added to the convo as the collaboration got bigger, and blitzballmaniac, despite not being involved in the MSN convo, caught on as well and the following greatness was achieved: http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/kevchabotsucks.jpg This was a very difficult process as several other users, notably Geoff and Mathieu interrupted and bumped topics that were not supposed to be bumped, and so everything was slightly delayed, but in the end still pulled off. The idea was to create these topics and bump them in the right order and lock them all so that they would stay in that order. Not only that, but since they were to be locked in order they would be archived in that order and stay on Ice Hockey forever without being deleted since archived topics cannot be marked. Everything went smoothly in this process and all the topics were locked without any more delays: http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/icehockeywinxx2.jpg However, everything was not finished quite yet. In the MSN convo, another plan quickly arose. If these topics were just left here like so, Kev Chabot would find them, mod them, and that would be that. It would take at least ten days for these topics to be archived, and that was simply too much time needed to avoid Kev Chabot's faggot mark-friendly mouse finger. He would mark these topics knowing the sore loser faggot that he is and they would clearly be deleted and more users could be warned or possibly banned. But no, the collaboration of users would have none of that. In order to get these topics archived, it was realized that a shitload of topics would need to be bumped and so members from the convo as well as other members that were also on Ice Hockey at the time collaborated and bumped somewhere around 50 topics over the process of only a few minutes, and the greatness that was achieved was bumped to the second page, free of the eyes of anyone who didn't know the wiser, including Kev Chabot himself. While this was being done, however, Daniel (Caspian) was added to the convo and the homo and useless fuck that he is did not help but instead turned into a liability by going against everyone else and creating topics and messages in attempt to alert Kev Chabot about what had been done. He was ultimately unsuccessful and should be remembered as the failure that he is for trying to fuck up one of Ice Hockey's greatest ever achievements. Despite the unneeded yet ineffective speedbump, everything was all good and it appeared everything was done. However, for the perfect touch, someone remembered Kev Chabot's original topic about his middle initial, which had been bumped to the second page due to the massive group bumpage that had just taken place. If this topic was gone off the first page he might wonder where it is and search for it and find the other topics and destroy the greatness that was achieved by marking the topics and having them deleted, thus making everything all for naught. And therein Kev Chabot's topic was bumped back up to the first page. Not only that, a brilliant idea came up in the chat to use another middle initial topic arrangement to complete the distraction. Thus, this was created: http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/penislock.jpg In the above picture, the randomly bumped topics can be seen. Finally, everything was finished. It was a very long process and there were a few barriers along the way, but several NHL Board users had succeeded in creating an epic moment in NHL Board/Ice Hockey history, and today the greatness of Kev Chabot Sucks still stands archived on Ice Hockey, free from marking and moderation by the faggot that is and was Kev Chabot. Not only that, the retard thought he was special for being the inspiration of the "PENIS" in that he started the fad, however none the wiser that he was completely raped on the next page with the same fad. Shortly after this night, Kev Chabot created the following farewell topic: http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/kevgoodbye-1.jpg "My name will live on in infamy throughout the years" -- he couldn't be more right about that one! Everyone knowing the failure that he was knew he would come back, and the douche stayed around until this happened: http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/kevbanned-1.jpg Farewell indeed, Chabot. KEV CHABOT SUCKS as it stands today: http://i280.photobucket.com/albums/kk168/conquerer13/GameFAQs/chabotsucksarchived.jpg Category:Ice Hockey